


how not to say oppa

by Yahong



Series: not your oppa [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahong/pseuds/Yahong
Summary: You’re in the middle of being eaten out by Sanghyuk when it slips out.“Ah, god, oppa—”His tongue stops moving. Your eyes snap open.Oh, shit.When you look down, Hyuk’s staring up at you, brows lowered, eyes narrowed. “…Noona," he says.You're in trouble.





	how not to say oppa

You’re in the middle of being eaten out by Sanghyuk when it slips out.

“Ah, god, oppa—”

His tongue stops moving. Your eyes snap open. _Oh, shit_.

When you look down, Hyuk’s staring up at you, brows lowered, eyes narrowed. “…Noona.”

“Don’t stop,” you try and urge him. Maybe if you just keep him going he’ll let it pass.

But he lifts his head, your wetness gleaming all over his mouth. Your hips instinctively rise to follow. Firmly, Hyuk places his hand over your sex and presses down—both pinning you in place and providing a sort of maddening in-between friction.

“Noona,” he repeats, tone a little rough. “You just said _ oppa_.”

Wince. How are you going to explain yourself out of this one? Your boyfriend’s not the possessive type, but he _is_ a man in his twenties, and he cares very much about what goes on in bed in your relationship.

“Did I?” you bluff. “But Hyukie…” You lift a hand and reach down to distract him. “You’re not continuing?”

Sanghyuk grabs your hand and flattens it to the mattress at your side. “Why?” The one syllable is loaded with suspicion.

“I don’t know,” you say quickly, semi-truthfully. “It definitely wasn’t on purpose.”

Hyuk frowns at you for a bit longer, then abruptly removes his hands from your body. Flustered, you pull yourself up into a sitting position, and he pushes up the bed to sit by your side. He leans over you and plants his hands on the mattress on either side of your hips, face still dead-serious.

“You don’t know?” he repeats. “You don’t know why you were thinking of someone else instead of me?”

“No, Hyuk-ah, I wasn’t thinking of someone else—I never call anyone oppa anyway, you know that,” you reason, placing your hands on his forearms just in case he underestimates his strength and smushes you right into the headboard. “I swear, I wasn’t thinking about anyone else.

He leans in some more. “You obviously weren’t thinking about _ me_, since I’m not your oppa.”

You twist your head away under his peeved stare. “It’s not that I was _not_ thinking about you—”

“Then what is it? Go on, tell me.”

“It’s not… it’s not anything. It’s nothing.” 

His stare doesn’t let up, and the mixture of guilt and frustrated arousal you’re feeling makes you spill a little.

“I mean, in the past I only dated men older than me, so I, uh, guess I got used to saying _oppa_ when…” You pat his arms awkwardly. “...when this happens.”

In your view, it’s truly an innocuous habit (after all, you’re not actually lusting after any specific oppa). Hyuk doesn’t seem to see it that way.

“You got _used_ to saying it?”

“Just… the feeling in the moment triggers the habit, I guess? And I feel that way when we’re together.” You try to explain it differently, hoping it’ll soothe his ego. Judging by the way his jaw is working, it didn’t help.

“When we sleep together—” He shifts in closer. “—you feel the same way you felt in your past relationships?”

“No, that’s not it,” you say, a bit exasperated now. “What I mean is, I feel good when we’re together, and my past experience made me link that to using the term _oppa_. That’s it.”

Hyuk considers this for a few moments as his hands gradually curl into fists by your side. You slowly ease back to restore some distance between the two of you; it’s hot when he crowds you, but at this angle you’re going to get a crick in your neck.

All of a sudden, without words, Hyuk moves away and gets off the bed. You push yourself upright, confused, and watch him swiftly remove his remaining clothes. His boxers hit the floor and he lifts his head to meet your eyes. When you see his unsmiling expression, you swallow and instinctively inch backward.

With his erection casually leading the way, he climbs back onto the bed. A yelp escapes you when he hooks his hands behind your knees and spreads you wide without any hesitation, toppling you backwards.

“Hyuk-ah?” You shake your hair out of your face and peer up at him.

“Again.” His gaze drifts up from your exposed sex to your face, and he locks eyes with you again. “Say it.”

The head of his cock brushes your clit, and you twitch in his firm grasp. “What?”

“My name.” Hyuk presses his hips forward, and the wet slick of his cock over your labia nearly makes you whimper. “Are you going to say it, noona?”

“Yeah, yes, it’s you of course,” you say hastily, flattening your sweaty palms into the covers. “You, Sanghyuk-ah.”

Almost by accident, his cock notches into your opening, and your breath hitches. Hyuk’s gaze flies down; he likes watching himself penetrate you, enter you. You just want him to move a little and generate some friction.

“Me,” he says, and pushes. The word ends in a sharp exhale, and you let out an involuntary sound at the immediate tight fit. “Fuck…”

He slides in the rest of the way and you’re squirming the entire way, trying not to squeak at every movement he makes. It’s difficult; you’re small and he’s thick and the sensation of fullness within you, while not as sparklingly pleasurable as his mouth on your clit, is still incredibly erotic.

Hyuk’s head has fallen forward, his bangs hiding his eyes. He stays unusually still, breath coming audibly as your inner muscles clench around him.

“Hyuk-ah.” You’re not sure exactly what you want to say, if you’re asking him to move or checking how he’s feeling or demanding that he get you off; maybe all of them.

His head lifts and he makes eye contact. Then he drops your legs and stretches down to brace himself on his forearms, face now up close and personal with your breasts.

He lowers his lips to the valley between them and drags his mouth upward, small pursed kisses turning into nibbles and bites the higher he goes. The whole time he’s got his hips completely still, letting your muscles helplessly milk his cock inside you, over and over.

You’re squirming again by the time Hyuk reaches the curve of your neck, your breath coming in restrained pants. “Hyuk — ”

Teeth, suddenly.

“_Ouch_.” Your hand flies up to grasp his hair. “Hey!”

You tug, but he only lets go after a good two seconds.

“Mm?” he murmurs into your skin, tongue now laving over the bitten area.

“Don’t bite.”

“Why?” He raises his head to take a look at his work, and you shoot him a stern frown.

“You’ll leave a mark—!” You cut yourself off when Hyuk lowers his head again and nibbles at the same spot, almost affectionately this time. “Han Sanghyuk, seriously?” you groan, pulling harder on his hair.

He obediently lifts his head this time so he can admire his work, expression changing from brooding to a little pleased. A little too pleased. “So what?” he says guilelessly. “It’s just a mark.”

“That’s what you say.” Your words trail off again as he dips his head and presses an open-mouthed kiss to each of your nipples, sending thick ribbons of pleasure through you.

Your hips are moving by themselves at this point, unused to having Hyuk keep himself still for so long. Finally, he rises back up and focuses downward. With precision, he withdraws almost all the way, and then thrusts straight back in to the hilt.

“Oh my God—” The impact reverberates through your whole body; you fling your arms up to keep from sliding into the headboard.

“Okay?” Hyuk asks low, eyes going up to your face.

You gulp and manage, “As long as I don’t hit my head.”

In response, he drags himself out of you again, slowly, slowly, slower than you’ve ever felt him move. And even though you brace yourself, his hard forward thrust still blows half of your circuits with the near-instantaneous sensation of fullness.

He repeats the movement, eyes still trained on you, and you can’t help another sound from slipping out when he plunges in once more. “God, Hyuk,” you manage, blinking sweat out of your eyes.

“Noona,” he says. “This is me. Got it?” He emphasizes the question with another drive home. “Us.” An agonizing withdrawal. “You and me.” Another filling thrust.

“I got it,” you blurt, “I got it.” You’re hanging onto the headboard for dear life, the sensations within you absolutely scrambling your mind.

“Who?” he asks once more, though his breathing is rough now and he’s speeding up, he can’t help it.

“You, Hyuk-ah, you and us, us!” You’re saying anything at this point, hoping it’s what he wants to hear, hoping he won’t stop until you reach what you’re reaching for.

“That’s right,” Hyuk says on a pant, and slows just enough to put a palm over your clit and press.

There’s no finesse to it, he’s just applying blunt pressure as well as he can while his hips work, but for a wild second you think he might be able to feel himself thrusting into you through your abdomen and the thought is so hot that your orgasm hits.

“Ugh — ” With a stifled groan, you close your eyes and climax.

Hyuk follows almost immediately. He buries himself deep into your clenching heat and presses his entire body against you, clutching you close as he shudders and moans in your ear. And it feels as though the pleasure running through your body is his as well, or his pleasure is yours, the two of you skin-to-skin while lights fire behind your eyes.

His pants are slowing as you come down from your high. Eyes still shut, you reach up and tangle your fingers in his hair, wanting to maintain the feeling of intimacy for a little longer despite his weight.

When he tilts his head and mouths at your neck again, your eyes snap open. You grip his hair and tug.

He goes with the pressure, and for a second you think he actually listened to you for once. But he just takes a moment to admire the bruise on your neck, then swoops back in to lick at you.

“Yah, Sanghyuk-ah.”

“Yes, noona?” he mumbles, and doesn’t budge.

“Stop that before you ruin the mood.”

He pauses, then lifts just high enough to plant his lips onto yours. You lose your breath; his kisses are just as sweet as he is, just as loving, and it fills the rest of the space in your heart.

But he’s still lying on top of you, and quickly you need air. You press a hand to his shoulder and push. He just shifts and finds another angle with a pleased hum.

You twist away, drawing a whine from him, and gasp in the air you need. “Heavy,” you manage, and give him another push.

“Oh, sorry.” Hyuk heaves himself off, causing his soft cock to slip out. You wince as your combined fluids leak from your sensitive opening.

“Do you want a towel?” he asks, even though he looks like he’d rather not move for a while.

You shake your head. “It’s okay, I was going to take a shower after anyway.”

He props himself up on his elbow and peers over at you. “After…”

“After—” You clamp your mouth shut as you remember what you were doing before Hyuk came in and surprised you.

A wide smile spreads across his face. “I didn’t get to finish helping you,” he murmurs, reaching out to trace his fingers over your skin.

You’re pretty sure it defies definition to “help” someone masturbate, but you get what he means. “You helped me plenty,” you assure him, and stretch lazily to prove your point.

“Were you thinking about me?” His smile fades a little. “Or not?” He palms your neck, pressing against the mark he’d bitten. “Maybe one of your oppas?”

Sigh. “Hyuk-ah, I told you, I wasn’t thinking of anyone at all.” You grip his wrist and stroke your thumb against his skin. “I promise I’m going to break that habit, okay?”

He grumbles a bit, then demands, “How do you even form a habit like that? You don’t call anyone oppa.”

“I think that’s probably why my exes liked it,” you admit. “Because it was… different, I guess.”

Hyuk considers this, then grimaces in distaste and pulls you closer. “So perverted.”

You snuggle into his arms and hide your smile. “You’re one to talk.”

“Me?” he says in self-righteous outrage. “None of the things _ I _ like are based on degrading the other person!”

“Hmm.” You peer up at him. “So, you don’t like being called oppa in bed?”

“No, because why would you call me oppa.” Hyuk leans back and frowns at you.

“Right.” You lower your gaze and gently touch one of his nipples. He tenses, then relaxes. “But…” You walk your fingers up his chest, over his Adam’s apple, and up his neck until you reach his lips. When you meet his eyes, he’s watching you intently. “Are you sure you don’t like it… oppa?” you whisper.

He swallows, eyes on your mouth. He licks his lips. Tries to find his words.

With your other hand, you reach down and, yep, he’s getting hard again. You barely contain your chuckle. “No. You like it.”

“No, that’s—” Hyuk reaches down and takes your hand away from his dick. “That’s…”

“Because other girls have called you _ oppa _in the past during sex?”

“No!” he denies vehemently, and you have to laugh at this point. “No, noona—”

“I’m teasing,” you tell him, interlacing your fingers together. “It’s fine to be turned on by it, I don’t consider it degrading.”

He continues to squirm. “But… I still don’t want you to say it.”

“I won’t.” You kiss the back of his fingers. “You’re not my oppa, anyway.”

“Exactly. So just think of me,” Hyuk says firmly, then revises his statement. “_Only _ think of me.”

“I got it,” you soothe him, and pat him on the chest. “Ah, so insecure.”

“Don’t make me jealous, then,” he shoots back, squeezing one of your breasts in return.

“Deal.” Now, shower time. You push away and move to sit upright.

But Hyuk rolls over and, in one swift movement, pins you under him with his weight over your legs. “Wait, noona.”

You look at him curiously. “What?”

He holds your gaze for a moment, then shifts downward on the bed. “I want to finish helping you,” he says into your skin as he kisses down your stomach.

“Wha—wait, you don’t have to.” You squeak as he presses a kiss to your clit, his fingers sliding further down through the wetness that’s spilled out of you. “Hang on, Hyuk-ah—”

“That’s right,” he breathes against you, “say it.”

“Hyuk-ah…!”

You barely know your own name by the time he’s done with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ZERO idea where this concept of accidentally calling your younger lover "oppa" came from - maybe just too much thinking about how I'm becoming a noona to all the 2013+ groups? 
> 
> I'm not actually a noona to Hyuk though, since Vixx is a 2012 group. *frowns* IDK. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
